


Jerks will be jerks

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Series: not what it seems [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society has ways of beating up those who don't quite fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiyoko was particularly happy that day. The team had own both matches and were all in a very good mood. She liked to see things going well, wanted to see the third years making it to the nationals, wanted to go with them. She was so proud of them and of herself, it was amazing to see a mixed school like Karasuno standing tall at whatever was thrown at them.

“Hey, you’re very cute!” Kiyoko heard when she went back to check if they had forgotten anything.

She looked back at whoever had spoken, and felt her lips tighten. Three alphas, tall and not familiar at all. Kiyoko could see where this was going, so she just ignored them, took the lunch someone had indeed left behind and turned to walk away. They weren’t the first idiots to try to hit on her during competitions, and probably wouldn’t be the last.

As she walked past the trio, one of them grabbed her arm.

“Come on, pretty girl. Give us your number.”

“No.”

Shimizu didn’t look at them, just tried to get her arm off his grip and get away, but they had already surrounded her, and even if she managed to escape his hand she would still be trapped. This was bad. She wasn’t about to shout for help, but she could see these idiots were a bit more aggressive than most.

“You don’t know us, give us a chance, cutie.” His voice made her sick, and she hated his creepy smile.

Kiyoko could feel anger and fear boiling inside her. Self-entitled “I don’t take no for an answer” alphas were the worst. She shook her head, body tensing up. They wouldn’t do anything in here, even if the hallway was empty it was still a public place.

“Hey, leave Shimizu-senpai alone!”

She was shocked when a jumping Hinata appeared out of the blue. It took Kiyoko only a few seconds to process what happened and just one look from the blonde jerk to know now things might even have gotten worse.

\--

Terushima had seen the cute girl with glasses earlier that day and decided they had to ask for her number. Kazuma had agreed with him, but then again he always did. So after everything was done and people were getting their bags to go home, they escaped the looks from Misaki and the coach and went after her. It was a real luck to find her alone, though not such a luck that she didn’t seem to be charmed by them right away. Not a problem. They would convince her, they were awesome, she would see.

It was quite a shock when the kid jumped between them, and he was startled enough that it took him like five seconds to realize the young omega was dragging his cutie girl away. And that was a no deal. Not a chance. Besides, the omega was sort of cute himself, perhaps they could get him for another of the guys.

He and his friends moved swiftly to stop the two from getting away that easily. 

“Now, that’s so rude of you guys.”

The omega was very skittish, jumping around, mumbling his name and the school he was from, telling the cutie was his team’s manager and they had to go. Kazuma and Terushima exchanged glances, they would be playing against that Karasuno team next month. This would be interesting. He leaned closer, smirking. 

“We will be seeing each other again, and next time I want both of your numbers. So we can have even more _fun_.” His voice was low and sexy, just the way betas and omegas loved.

He didn’t even need to see their reaction, just turned on his heels and left, already excited for the next time they would see these two. 

\--

Hinata was feeling weird, lately. The whole thing with the tall guys and Shimizu-senpai had left him unsettled. So had the fact that when he and Tobio were kissing the day before some guy passing by had whistled and asked if he could join, and also just how many people were giving him creepy looks. This all had been bothering him a lot.  
Yes, he was happy that they'd won and would keep competing, nothing could erase that. It was just- So different from back at school, even more so from Yukigaoka. His mom had told him there were places where people would be jerks, but he hadn’t expected it to feel like that. Kageyama didn't seem to think this all was unusual, had he been dealing with this since ever? 

“Hinata, you’re thinking so much I swear you will break.” Tobio poked him as they sat on the bus back home. 

“Shut up.” He shot back, but still couldn't hide his frown.

“Is It because of the stupid alphas today?” 

Hinata nodded, finally looking at his boyfriend. 

“Are people always like that? I don’t remember last time being this hard.” 

“Sometimes. Not everyone is nice like the people at our school. I suppose we will get a lot of shit over being two omegas dating.” 

“Why?” 

The way Kageyama looked at him annoyed Hinata. Pure disbelief, as if he couldn’t understand the question. He was about to shout at his boyfriend when Nishinoya’s face appeared above the seat ahead. 

“Because they can’t grasp the obvious. That they are a bunch of prejudiced assholes and none of what you do is their business.” 

“Do they do this to you and Asahi too?” Hinata asked, because if people gave omegas dating omegas a hard time it probably happened to alphas dating alphas as well.  
“We do. It’s different from the shit you get, but it’s annoying.”

“What do you do about it?”

Nishinoya chuckled and scratched the back of his head, seeming a bit embarrassed. 

“The one time it got really bad, I ended up breaking a mop on the douchebag.” 

Hinata's eyes widened. Their libero was so cool. He wished he hadn’t freaked out over how tall those guys were, perhaps he could have done something like that and they would never bother him or Shimizu again. He turned to Tobio, who seemed to enjoy the idea just as much as him. Hinata could hear Asahi freaking out further along the bus, muttering about giving them ideas, but Hinata got the gist of it anyway. Next time, those guys from Johzenji would see. They would beat them.


	2. Chapter 2

Things weren’t exactly going well for Noya this particular week. Having lost to Datekou, fighting with Asahi in front of the team, everything was going down the hill. He hoped that at least he would be able to talk to his boyfriend and get things clear. It felt terrible to have gone home and spent the whole day without talking to him. It had been hard but he had pulled through. Now he would go to practice, talk to Asahi and things would be alright.

The thing was, when he and the rest of the first years entered the gym, they could see everyone, the third years and Suga and Daichi, but not Asahi. He wasn’t anywhere. Noya didn’t ask it right away, instead looked around to find some people staring at him. Yuu could feel anger deep inside his bones, and the hand Tanaka slapped to his shoulder didn't have much effect.

“He’s probably just late.”

That was bullshit. Still, he committed himself to training for the moment, trying not to let his distress show. He asked Daichi about Asahi as soon as he had time, only for the other alpha to sigh and say something about Asahi being more skittish than usual. He also muttered about how coward their wing spiker was. 

Noya knew Asahi had taken a big hit. He also knew that his boyfriend only needed a pep talk and a few kisses to get back. Perhaps a bit more time so he could calm down and stuff. 

Practice was shit. Yuu was better than average in their defense, but still didn’t feel good about it, couldn't help but to remember all those balls that had fallen after a block. If he could recover them, this wouldn’t be happening. 

When the team was done he was still edgy, or perhaps he was getting edgier as the hours went by. He could see some of the veterans – not their captain, he wouldn’t do something like it – hadn't stopped staring. He knew they didn’t think well of him, the only reason they even endured him was because he was their libero. They were disgusted by him and Asahi, even before they were really together, which he tried to ignore. 

When they'd become a couple he knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but it irked all the same. 

 

-

 

Tanaka knew when things started to get under Noya’s skin. 

And he could also tell some of their veterans were determined to be assholes. 

He didn’t wanna be them when his friend finally lost his patience, but he did want to be there to watch it, it would be grand. Right now, though, he had the not exciting at all task of wiping the floors along with Noya and one of their older guys. 

“So, your little omega didn’t come today.”

The sleezy tone of voice the guy used didn’t make things any better, neither did his timing. 

“He’s not my omega.” Yuu almost seemed calm, which didn't bode well.

“So you’re his? Come on, Nishinoya. I didn’t think you were the kind to spread your legs.”

Tanaka stopped moving to stare at the guy in disbelief. Noya on the other hand didn’t stop what he was doing, barely looked back to reply. 

“We are both alphas, in a relationship. There are no omegas.” 

Tanaka wanted to high five his friend, because just the way he said it had been great. Even he could tell this was not the moment, though. The guy, on the other hand, didn’t seem to get the hint that this was the best time to stop before things got nasty. 

“That is what you say, but I doubt Asahi has the guts to be an alpha.” 

“What do you know about being an alpha?” Noya was starting to lose his calm, enough for Tanaka to tense.

“More than you two. How can you guys even be alphas if you’re letting someone else fuck you?”

Tanaka turned to their captain and to Daichi and Suga, begging with his eyes for someone to help him before this turned to absolute shit. He wasn’t really the guy to stop fights, getting into them was more his style (no matter that Saeko laughed at him every time he said it). 

“For someone who says he’s disgusted by us you sure think a lot about our sex life.” 

“Well, freaks always get people curious. Perhaps you could put on a show for people to understand. Well, if your boyfriend ever comes back. Such a wimpy coward him, perhaps he just didn’t have the balls to be a freak anymore.” 

That was when it happened, too fast for Tanaka to react. In a moment Noya was looking angrily at the guy, the next he was shouting and hitting the guy with a mop. Ryu couldn’t just stand there, even if the guy deserved it, so he grabbed Yuu and dragged him away while the others attended the other dude now fallen on the ground. 

“Noya! You shouldn’t have done that.” 

He was still rabid, though, looking worse than he had the night before. Seething. 

“He shouldn’t have said that!” Tanaka knew the guy shouldn’t and he couldn’t say he blamed his friend for having lost it. If he and the person he dated had been offended like that he would have done far worse. 

The captain ordered him to take Noya away, and he did, yanked his friend along until they were outside. 

“Noya, you should go home.”

Yuu ignored him and began pacing like a caged animal. 

It made Tanaka feel like shit, because in middle school he could have easily agreed with a guy like that. Yeah, he wasn’t a shitty person towards omegas, but that had only been Saeko’s influence. Until he became friends with Yuu he used to make jokes about how weird same dynamic couples were. Since joining Karasuno he had changed, with people like Nishinoya and Ennoshita and Daichi and Suga and Asahi how could've stayed the same? Not for the first time, though, he felt the urge to apologize. 

As if reading Tanaka's mind (or probably his face), Yuu paused for a moment and took a deep breath, calmer now.

“The world is full of assholes, not all people are like you that get better and realize their mistakes. So next time I would appreciate if you let me try to hit some sense into the idiots.”

“Only if you let me help you.”

At that his friend gave him a bit of a smile. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it would have to be enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitting into canon hurts so good


	3. Chapter 3

He had never liked Kuroo Tetsurou from the Volleyball club. 

Even if Nekoma used to be an all omega school, that meant in no way that Kuroo was entitled to act like that, like he was like them. He wasn’t, he and the other omegas shouldn’t be allowed to just humiliate any alpha that tried to make a move on them. 

He had been waiting for a chance for payback, and today it had come. He had left home to watch a movie and in the middle of the way he saw something he wasn’t quite expecting, a scene that was both shocking and amazing. Kuroo and his setter (the creepy kid that didn’t talk to anyone) walking hand in hand and kissing each other. Some sick perv thing, it was just so weird, two omegas walking around like a couple. He ended up following them, watching with a morbid interest the way they moved. Maybe that's why he didn't want anything to do with alphas, he wanted to be one himself, had even got a nice tiny omega to follow him around. 

They ended up in the fire stairs of the mall, the usual spot were horny teenagers went to make out. He stood in the shadows, watching as the two of them kissed and whispered things in each other's ears. There was something odd about it though, the way the little omega controlled everything, how he was the one who dictated the pace, how the taller omega let himself be led. 

So after all the noisy and loudmouth omega was just another whore wanting someone to dominate him. 

He turned on his heels and went home. He had an incredible idea to make that asshole pay, and to have some fun in the process, a win-win scenario. Besides, it was not like anyone would few sorry for the two freaks. 

\--

There was a video on the internet. 

Well, not a video, a gif. 

Kenma had been staring at it for the past five minutes. It was all over their school’s site, and had been sent to every student he could possibly think of, but he had only come across it because Yamamoto and Lev had both sent him links. Someone had made a page dedicated to creepy fake gifs of he and Kuroo having sex. And there were comments, so many comments. Kenma had always cared about what people thought about him, but now, reading all that, he wasn’t ashamed. He was annoyed, almost angry. 

_I always knew that deep down Kuroo was another slut_

_THAT’S SO SCIK_

_FREAAAKS_

_OMEGA/OMEGA ACTion_

He knew he shouldn’t read this trash, knew it was useless and would only make him feel worse. He had to focus. Kenma closed the browser, unable to watch another loop of the damn gif, and tried texting Kuroo again, but his boyfriend hadn’t said a single word for hours now. He didn’t like silence, but coming from someone he cared so much about it was much more distressing. Kenma knew that this would have had an effect on Kuroo, protective as he was. It was probably consuming him. He got up and grabbed his hoodie and his school things, decided to sleep over (he always felt more relaxed in his boyfriend’s bed, this time wouldn't be different). His mother and father didn’t say a word, just nodded when he told them where he was going. 

Sometimes he wondered if they knew. 

If not, they would probably find out soon enough anyway. 

The Kuroo family’s house was a block away, and it wasn't late yet, so Kenma didn't hurry much. He knocked twice and Kuroo’s mom showed up at the door, her smile forceful, but she didn’t seem particularly angry. 

“I was wondering when you would show up, Kenma.” 

He didn’t respond, didn't have anything to say. She sighed and patted his head. 

“Something happened, he didn’t tell me what, but I trust you know.” 

Kenma wanted to explain to her, because she was a nice mother and he knew she wouldn't judge them, but he wouldn’t say anything without checking with Kuroo first, so he just looked down and headed upstairs. The door wasn't locked, so he didn’t even knock before going inside. Kuroo was sitting on his bed, staring at his screen, face blanck. As soon as he saw Kenma the laptop was snapped shut and a smile appeared on his lips, but not his eyes. 

“Hey, Kenma, what a surprise.” 

Kuroo kissed his forehead and lips, but it didn't feel quite right. 

“You saw it, didn’t you?” 

Kuroo didn’t say a word, just moved away and sat back on the bed, which was enough of an answer. He had seen it, and it was obviously bothering him a lot. Kenma sat next to him, dropping his backpack on the ground. He wasn’t good with comforting words, so he just rested his head on the taller teen’s shoulder. Kuroo sighed and put his arm around him, fingers playing with his hair. 

“I hate that this happened. I hate I put you in this situation. We should have had the choice to come out whenever we wanted, we shouldn’t have to be mocked and become spank bank material for a bunch of assholes.” His voice rose as he spoke, and Kenma could feel him tensing up. 

He crawled to Kuroo’s lap and nuzzled his neck, got a tight hug in return. The anxiety creeping its way up his throat didn't seem so imminent like that.  
“It’s not our fault.” 

“I know. I never said it was, Kenma.” 

“But you were thinking it was _your_ fault.” 

He could feel the smirk in his boyfriend’s lips. 

“I hate when you do your mind reading stuff.” 

“So I was right.” 

“Obviously.” 

He tried to think of what Kuroo would say to comfort him, but it didn’t feel natural. So they sat in silence for a long while, until his boyfriend sounded like he had regained control over himself. 

“So what do we do?” 

Kenma really didn’t know. There were a bunch of logical steps: report to the school, to the police, get the guys who did this and get them kicked out of school. There were also less logical steps: finding out who it was and making their lives hell. He knew they should go with the first, but the second sounded honestly tempting.  
“We should tell our parents.” He muttered. 

They had been avoiding telling their parents, not because they thought they would be hated or kicked out of their houses, but it was just a matter of the small things. The fact people would sexualize everything they did, that it would involve explaining a lot about themselves that they usually didn’t feel like sharing.  
“We should.” Kuroo agreed, but neither of them moved. 

It was just so weird, it didn’t feel real. They were waiting to come out when Kuroo went to college, but their planning was rendered useless after all. 

“Do we show them?” 

“We should, so they can make a formal complaint to the school, but I don’t want to face them when we do that.” He spoke very softly, closing his eyes. 

“I can talk to my mom, and she can talk to your parents.” 

Kenma didn’t want to embarrass them, but facing school now would already be humiliating anyway. 

“I would like that.” 

There was more silence, Kuroo’s hands running up and down Kenma’s back. He sort of wished they could be like this forever, just cuddle and play videogames, like in a dream. It all did have a price, though. 

“I don’t want to talk to her now.” Kuroo whined after a while, almost his normal self again. 

“Can we just cuddle first?” 

“Of course. My favorite activity.” 

They laid on the bed, as tangled as they could comfortably get. This time Kuroo hid his face on Kenma’s chest and didn’t speak, just stayed there breathing his scent. Soon enough he was asleep, so Kenma grabbed his cellphone and sent a message to his contacts on the internet. Guys that he played MMORPG with and talked to in forums, those who were actually decent people. He called in a few favors, told his younger brother had gotten into troubled. Asked for them to track down who had done it. Kuroo wouldn’t approve of it, but he didn't have to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> jerks will be jerks, but we still have to shake them up when we can  
> many kisses and stay strong, fellow queer kids


End file.
